Drawing YuGiOh Monsters We don't know w/ Drawfee/Transcript
Jaiden: Hi everyone! I-i-i-i-uhh it's Jaiden. UHH, This is...another video! With Nathan from DRAWFEE! *'Nathan:' HI!! *'Jaiden:' Woo! You haven't seen him in my channel yet! But we're doing videos anyway! *'Nathan:' (laugh) What an introduction! *'Jaiden:' So what we're gonna do is draw Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I don't know anything about Yu-Gi-Oh. Nathan said that he knew a little bit. So hopefully we won't butcher them too much. I have this list of some characters. And we don't know what they look like, we just have the names, will get revealed what they look life after we draw. So this is just gonna be a train wreck, should we get started? *'Nathan:' I'm excited! Let's do it. *'Jaiden:' So your monster guy is Kuriboh. "Curry-bow"! *'Nathan:' Kuriboh!! *'Jaiden:' Curry-bow. *'Nathan:' I kind of, yeah! What I remember is Kuriboh is sort of just like a big fluff ball. *'Jaiden:' Like I've walked in to friends watching Yu-Gi-Oh before. *'Nathan:' (laugh) They're always like, "NO!! Uhh I was just, UHH-" *'Jaiden:' They were saying that there is like some annoying monsters. Was this one of the, like, annoying guys? 'Cause they don't seem like a monster. They just seem like a little flea. Like I'm a Pokemon person. *'Nathan:' Oh same, yeah. *'Jaiden:' So to me it just looks like Venomoth. (Venonat) *'Nathan:' You know, I might have just drawn Venomoth. (Jaiden laughs) This is my version, this is my Kuriboh OC. *'Jaiden:' DO NOT STEAL!!! He looks like he was born in the cold snow, but he wants to move to the city and into a bakery. *'Nathan:' (laugh) To me, this Kuriboh is- he's a baker, so he's got a baker's hat. He doesn't want to be a duel monster. *'Jaiden:' He wants to be a pastry guy. *'Nathan:' He wants to make those little cupcakes. *'Jaiden:' So I'm gonna reveal a clue that I have been provided. *'Nathan:' Okay. *'Jaiden:' This monster looks cute, but has the power to multiply infinitely. *'Nathan:' Ohhhh. *'Jaiden:' He doesn't need any employees, he just needs himself! *'Nathan:' Right, so we've got Kuriboh Prime over here. *'Jaiden:' (laugh) Oh, there we go! *'Nathan:' They don't all get to wear the chef's hat. *'Jaiden:' I mean, working in the culinary industry, they got have to some crazy hair nets. *'Nathan:' Oh!! (laugh) Yeah! You have to sign a waiver to not be mad if there's hair in your cupcakes. *'Jaiden:' You can't sue them. Since they're deadly monsters, I wonder if their hair is poison? *'Nathan:' Oh! Maybe. That'd be bad for business. (laugh) *'Jaiden:' It's like an assassination bakery. *'Nathan:' Oh, yeah, bring your targets there. *'Jaiden:' Yeah, you have the option. You can get a normal cupcake.....or an assassination cupcake. *'Nathan:' It is called "assassination cupcakes", so.. *'Jaiden:' (laugh) It's on the menu, it's highlighted red. *'Nathan:' There's no way to stop all that hair.... *'Jaiden:' Ma, the janitors probably got either a good wage or a bad life. *'Nathan:' I would not want to clone myself to be an employee because I know how lazy I am. (both laugh) I, like, I wouldn't even be able to get mad at myself. I'd be like, "You knew what you were getting into..." *'Jaiden:' And you're like "Yeah...." *'Nathan:' Yeah.... (both laugh) *'Jaiden:' Look at all these cupcake mans! *'Nathan:' This one's doing a jump. *'Jaiden:' He's like the sign twirler outside. *'Nathan:' Oh, yeah. "C'mon, get assassinated!" *'Jaiden:' Yay! *'Nathan:' At Assassination Cupcakes™. *'Jaiden:' It's high demand. (laugh) Unfortunately. (Nathan laughs) I don't know what they look like anyway, So I'm just like, "Yeah, you nailed it." Oh!! That's actually really close! *'Nathan:' Yeah, I got pretty clo-- uh, he's got VERY sharp claws..and he's got little Pac-Man eyes. *'Jaiden:' I mean your cupcake mans probably filed themselves down so they don't stab any cupcakes. *'Nathan:' As you've already established, you don't know any Yu-Gi-Oh monsters. *'Jaiden:' Yep! I know nothing. *'Nathan:' Umm... Miscellaneousaurus. *'Jaiden:' Mi-miscellaneousaurus. (stuttering) That's...uh, wha-I? I...okay. You got- Of course, you gotta go with the long-neck guy. But the thing is, he...has.....scissors as a head. *'Nathan:' Uhh? *'Jaiden:' Because those are random, right? How do scissors work? Shoot. So, uh, I flip-no, vertically. Nope, nope. There we go! *'Nathan:' Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy!!!! So this is the face. You've set off on a very good path already. (both laugh) Oh, haha, there are the eyes! *'Jaiden:' There we go. *'Nathan:' (laugh) If I saw this coming towards me.. Oh my god! *'Jaiden:' (laugh) Obviously we're on the right path. *'Nathan:' I just read what the first clue was, and it's very good. Just mix a bunch of dinosaurs together! *'Jaiden:' Oh! Okay. It's like those three-headed dinosaurs and there's that one brother that you just deal with. *'Nathan:' So there's actual dinosaur face, and then there's also scissor face. They don't get along. "Y'know, I just want to be able to enjoy some construction paper without having you snip it." *'Jaiden:' He's like, trying to sleep and then he just wakes up to, "SNIP SNIP SNIP SNIP SNIP SNIP" And he's like, "What are you doing?!" *'Nathan:' (scissor-face voice) I was giving you a haircut! *'Jaiden:' (laugh) Yeah, he does have like really bad haircuts. *'Nathan:' (scissor-face voice) I was just trying something out. I saw it on the internet; it looked like a cool style. *'Jaiden:' (dino-face voice) I don't. want. SIDEBURNS! (Nathan laughs) How do you even do that?! You're-- You cut hair!! *'Nathan:' (scissor-face voice) Oh I had to glue the hair on you first so I could cut it. *'Jaiden:' So he's got a hammer tail, and he's got..a pencil leg. *'Nathan:' Which head controls the pencil leg? Do they share custody, or is it..? *'Jaiden:' The scissor guy connects to the pencil and this guy connects to this foot. They have to teamwork together. It's ultimately a brotherly love kind of relationship. *'Nathan:' That's nice. *'Jaiden:' So this guy's got a spatula. *'Nathan:' Spatula, sure. We're cooking breakfast! That's like, when they get in a fight, but then scissor-head feels bad. So he cooks his brother breakfast in bed. *'Jaiden:' But it gets, like, it's all cut into tiny pieces. (Nathan laughs) What can we do for wings? *'Nathan:' Maybe that's the construction paper. It's been cut up, he cuts his own wings on there. *'Jaiden:' And then the other one's just like, snippy. *'Nathan:' Yeah. (laugh) It's just... *'Jaiden:' No, it's like one of those.....those paper guys. I couldn't find another place for his paper guy wings, so.. *'Nathan:' So it replaced them. That's good, it's an upgrade. You know, they don't fly real good, but they're mostly for show. *'Jaiden:' And then, like, he leaves a little trail of nails. *'Nathan:' OHHHHHHHHH!! That's got to be painful coming out! (both laugh) *'Jaiden:' No-- UHH- (laugh) Tail thing, he hammers things. *'Nathan:' Okay! 'Cause when you said he leaves a trail, I was-- My mind, my mind went to.. OH-kay, good! They're from his pocket. That's much better (laugh) than what I was thinking! *'Jaiden:' Either way. It's probably both. I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh. *'Nathan:' Gross..... *'Jaiden:' They probably explain it in the anime. *'Nathan:' (laugh) Yeah, this is.. Oh my. *'Jaiden:' Oh. *'Nathan:' The head....with the hammer. *'Jaiden:' I mean, I got the head right. One of the heads right. That must be like his dad or something. *'Nathan:' (laugh, dino-dad voice) You two better get along!! I will turn this CARD AROUND!!! *'Jaiden:' So how hungry are you? *'Nathan:' Uh, it is-- I'm sort of bleeding into my lunchtime right now. *'Jaiden:' How about a Hungry Burger? *'Nathan:' How about a-- That's not the monster's name, is it? *'Jaiden:' Oh yes it is! (laugh, snicker) *'Nathan:' Yu-Gi-Oh!! *'Jaiden:' People complain that Pokemon is unoriginal! *'Nathan:' Hungry Burger?? I know there's a- there's a Yu-Gi-Oh monster named like, Mystic Tomato, so.. *'Jaiden:' Mystic To-- Oh they're the perfect pair! Unless your enemy doesn't like tomato on their burger. *'Nathan:' I do not like tomato, personally. Uh.. *'Jaiden:' So that like, minus a thousand life points for you. *'Nathan:' Maybe this burger's got teeth. What goes on a burger? Some pickles? *'Jaiden:' Pickles. I think of that Spongebob episode with that one big flounder fish. He's like, "You forgot the pickles!" and Spongebob's like, "It's under your tongue!!" and everyone's like *GASP!!!!* *'Nathan:' (laugh) What a reveal! *'Jaiden:' Do you know what I'm talking about at all? *'Nathan:' Umm, I mean, that's I-I know Spongebob works.....at, uhh..a fast-food burger restaurant. What should the eyes be? *'Jaiden:' Sesame seeds? Haha. *'Nathan:' Sesame seeds. *'Jaiden:' What if he has like a thousand sesame eyes? *'Nathan:' Oh my god, that's terrifying, okay. OHHHH!! And maybe he's got, like, french fry legs! *'Jaiden:' OH MY GOD!!! *'Nathan:' Oh, this burger is so hungry! *'Jaiden:' How ironic would it be if he was a vegetarian. *'Nathan:' (laugh) He's got all these sharp teeth, but he's just like, "I just want lettuce." If he ever becomes satisfied, he'll cease being Hungry Burger. He'll just be Regular Burger. *'Jaiden:' And then no one can play with this card because he'll be powerless. I'm going to give you a...clue. A small Japanese flag can be seen on the top of the creature's bun. *'Nathan:' Got it. *'Jaiden:' So he's like a little Japanese boy. *'Nathan:' (laugh) Yes, because all-- all little Japanese boys have a (laugh) flag.... *'Jaiden:' Do you think they have like a little cocoon for their little babies? *'Nathan:' Oh, little sliders? *'Jaiden:' *GASP!!* (excited unintelligible noises) That is adorable. *'Nathan:' Slider spiders! *'Jaiden:' It spindles little condiments, so like mustard and ketchup and stuff. This looks great! I don't even want to look at the actual guy. *'Nathan:' Yeah, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Wow! *'Jaiden:' Oh my god! That's like pretty spot on! *'Nathan:' Yeah, I think I innovated on it! *'Jaiden:' That's puberty stage for your hungry burger. *'Nathan:' I've got a Yu-Gi-Oh monster for you. *'Jaiden:' Yey! *'Nathan:' Zorc Nercophades, AKA Zorc the Dark One! *'Jaiden:' I don't know what a Zorc is. *'Nathan:' Would you like a clue to start off with? *'Jaiden:' Yeah, let's do that. *'Nathan:' Clue one says, "large, purple skin demon with bat-like wings". This is a pretty big villain in Yu-Gi-Oh, and he is....JACKED!!! *'Jaiden:' He is jacked!! He's a demon so that makes me think, he is a dragon. If he's jacked, he definitely went to the gym. *'Nathan:' Oh there we go. Yes. Jaiden yes. *'Jaiden:' I don't know anatomy so I'll try my best. What do dragon nipples look like? *'Nathan:' Maybe just horns? *'Jaiden:' Ahaha!! *'Nathan:' Aww! *'Jaiden:' You said bat wings? *'Nathan:' Yeah, bat wings. *'Jaiden:' I remember that description. He skipped wing day. *'Nathan:' Again there....haha! (laugh) He skipped wing day! He's gonna get made fun of on all the demon lifting forums. *'Jaiden:' I don't know how tail muscles work, but... *'Nathan:' Oh yeah, it does not skip tail day. *'Jaiden:' It's still beefy. Yeah, it's like... You know how bros are with their protein shakes? *'Nathan:' Oh do I ever! They should call 'em BRO-tein shakes, am I right?? (rim-shot) I skipped ahead in the clues. You can't see this in the card, but he has a dragon head coming out of his stomach. *'Jaiden:' Oh. That takes away the abs. *'Nathan:' Haha!! Aww, he's cute! Oh, but he's also lifting! *'Jaiden:' You can't skip.... *'Both:' Stomach-head day. (laugh) *'Jaiden:' HE doesn't skip wing day. I don't even know what beefy, muscly wings look like. *'Nathan:' You got it! It's that. If the big one's names is Zorc, the little one's name could be like, Zerc. *'Jaiden:' Zorc and Zerc? *'Nathan:' They're buddies. They get a long way better than the two heads on Miscellaneousaurus, like.... *'Jaiden:' One thing that I wish I gave him was a tank top. *'Nathan:' Maybe just a real tiny one. Yeah, yeah, yeah. And it just-- YEAH!! Hahahaha! *'Jaiden:' It's got a.. *'Nathan:' (laugh) It's so, it's SO small! His mom got it for him! *'Jaiden:' It's obviously ripping. *'Nathan:' (buff demon voice) UGH, MOM!!! I'm not that small anymore! *'Jaiden:' (mom voice) I feel like you're still my little boy! *'Nathan:' (mom voice) This is the biggest one they had at the store! (laugh) *'Jaiden:' Alright let me like color him purple a little bit. I forgot that-that was a detail. *'Nathan:' Wooow! *'Jaiden:' Oh..my..Lord.... *'Nathan:' The one we drew is like, nowhere near as jacked. *'Jaiden:' That's his body goals. Alright. I think that's it. (both laugh) We did Yu-Gi-Oh no justice. *'Nathan:' (laugh) Oh, we did it! We did Yu-Gi-Oh perfectly. No one could be mad at what we've drawn. *'Jaiden:' I know nothing about Yu-Gi-Oh but I feel very....informed and educated now. (Nathan laughs) If you liked this video, then you should go watch our Dark Souls video. *'Nathan:' Oh yeah. *'Jaiden:' With Nathan and Julie. It's like the same concept, but what would you call it? *'Nathan:' Umm..I-- you know. It's-it's just, it's on a different channel (laugh) *'Jaiden:' I just realized that his guy kinda looks like Spyro. *'Nathan:' (laugh) You drew jacked Spyro! *'Jaiden:' Thank you for watching and go watch Drawfee, and that's it for right now, bye! *'Nathan:' Bye! Category:Transcripts